


All For A Book

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Y/n just wants her book back, when she breaks into Sam’s room she finds out he isn’t exactly a normal guy.Prompt: 38. “You borrowed a copy of my favorite book several weeks ago and haven’t returned it yet. I managed to track you down, where is it?” AU For Juju’s Fluffy Birthday Challenge!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 8





	All For A Book

> Your eyes narrowed at the door, that Sam and another short dude went into opened, Sam and short guy walked out. Your fingers tapping on steering wheel. Staring intently as they both got into the car and took off.  
“Get in, grab your book, and, get out.” you reassured, yourself. As the car was out of your eyesight.  
“Why, am I so nervous, it’s my book.” you grumbled, getting out of your car.  
“I can, do this.” you reassured, yourself, again.  
You quickly took out your lock picking kit out of the back of your jean pocket.  
You looked around, seeing no one insight. You started to unlock the door.  
“Open, damn it.” you grumbled, as the door didn’t click open.  
A few seconds later the lock clicked.  
“Yes.” you cheered, walking into the hotel room.  
Your eyes scanned the room, looking for your book.  
“Where could you be?” you sighed, seeing a duffle bag at the side of the bed.  
You quickly walked towards it. Kneeling down in front of it.  
Maybe it’s in this duffle bag you thought. As you opened the bag.  
“Oh my god.” you mumbled, staring at the guns.  
“There psychopath’s, or worse.” You gulped, quickly standing up.  
You quickly took a step back, running your hand through your hair nervously.  
Your eyes landed on a board, with pictures and weird notes.  
“Oh, god, a psychopath has my book” you gasped out, your heart beating faster, you had to get out of here, but first you had to find this book.  
“Im gonna die.” you sighed, throwing your hands up in the air in frustration.  
“Where the hell, did he put that book.” you grumbled. Still having no luck in finding the book.  
“Fuck.” you cursed, as you heard, a car park.  
“Please, don’t be them, please don’t be them.” you repeated to yourself. Before you could find a hiding spot, you heard the door open.  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing in our room?” the short guy asked, taking a gun out, and pointing it at you.  
Oh god, they are psychopaths you thought to yourself.  
Sam’s eyes widen in shock.  
“(Y/n), is that you?” Sam gasped, out.  
“Hi, book stealer, and well, book stealers boyfriend.” you bravely said.  
What the hell, is wrong with you(y/n)? Their psychopaths, they’ll defiantly kill you for sure. You scolded yourself.  
“What, I’m not his boyfriend, we’re brothers. And I’m not gay, I love girls.” Dean stated.  
“I’m just getting my book back, and if you give it back, then I promise I won’t tell a soul, you’s are psychopaths.” you bargained  
“We’re not psychopaths (y/n), we save people.” Sam said. Making you stare at them dumbfounded. Dean put his gun away.  
“Yeah, whatever, batman. I just want my book back, you know the one How to kill a mockingbird, that one. We had amazing month, you burrowed hat book and never gave it back. Then you took off with It.” you grumbled, glaring at sam.  
“Yeah, I, um, I’ll get it for you.” Sam sighed, running his hand through his long hair.  
Sam walking past you, giving you a small uneasy smile.  
“I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean introduced, himself. Looking at you with a flirtatious smile. Licking his bottom lip.  
“I don’t care.” you grumbled. He’s cute, but all you wanted was your book.  
“So, (y/n), are you a library book? Because I can’t stop checking you out.” Dean flirted. Staring at you dreamily.  
“Ugh” you sighed, turning around to face Sam.  
“Here.” Sam spoke, handing you over the book.  
“Thank you, See you’s never.” you grumbled, walking out of the hotel room.  
“Really, dean, are you a library book? Because i can’t stop checking you out. You’re lucky she didn’t slap you.” Sam grumbled, feeling a little jealous.  
“Shut up, I saw you put a piece of paper in the book. I bet you it was your number.” Dean said.  
“No, I just, wrote a little note to her.” Sam mumbled.  
“What kind of note?” Dean asked, sitting on his bed.  
“A note.” Sam grumbled, walking over to the table, and taking out his laptop.

“Why is she so cold to you?” Dean asked.  
“We used to be intimate, and then, I left her to go back and work with you. I liked her Dean, a lot, I still like her, and I don’t, think these feelings for her will go away.” Sam sighed, opening a picture up of you and him on his laptop.  
“Poor, (y/n), having to deal with you.” Dean joked, making Sam roll his eyes...


End file.
